Promotion Guide
The promotion guide helps about promotion and demotion on the wiki, in which how to apply for a higher position. Expect this to change over time as more users join. Promotion General Requirements * User must abide to the FANDOM ToS and the wiki rules. * The user must have at least one highly developed, non-sona character to show that they are capable of helping users develop their ideas. * The user must be active on the wiki. This also includes participating in wiki-wide events, such as Fanon House Contests. * During the promotion thread, the user must have support of at least one high-ranking user or more in order to make the thread official. * Have a Discord account. (optional but highly recommended) If the user was previously banned * During the promotion thread, the user must have support of at least two high-ranking users or more in order to make the thread official. * If the user was banned for a month previously, then they can not nominate themselves until two weeks after their ban is over. * If the user was banned for a year previously, then they can not nominate themselves until two months after their ban is over. Requirements Content Moderator * Prior to the application, the user must have at least 50 edits and must have been on the wiki for at least one week. * Must be seen removing bad edits, adding categories, and/or fixing spelling errors often. * User must have a majority of supporting votes, in which in the supporting votes must contain approval of at least one high-ranking user and/or moderator. Chat Moderator * Prior to the application, the user must have at least 35 edits and must have been on the wiki for at least one week. * User must be active on the Live Chat. * User must have a majority of supporting votes, in which the supporting votes must contain approval of at least one high-ranking user and/or moderator. Discussions Moderator * Prior to the application, the user must have at least 50 discussion posts and at least 45 edits. * User must be active on the Discussions. * User must have hosted at least two manageable roleplays, including them being properly tagged with the Roleplay filter. * User must have participated in a roleplay that is not their own within a month of the nomination. * User must have a majority of supporting votes, in which the supporting votes must contain approval of at least one high-ranking user and/or moderator. Administrator * Prior to the application, the user must have at least 80 edits and 50 discussion posts. * User must have been a content, chat, or discussions moderator previously for two weeks before the application. * User must have a majority of supporting votes, in which the supporting votes must contain approval of at least two high-ranking users and one moderator, including bureaucrats and administrators. Bureaucrat * Prior to the application, the user must have at least 100 edits and 70 discussion posts. * User must have been an administrator previously for one month before the application. * User must have a majority of supporting votes, in which the supporting votes must contain approval of all high-ranking users and moderators. Starting a Promotion Thread * You can nominate another user for a different position if wanted. * If you, or the other user that you would like to nominate for promotion, meets the requirements of the wanted position, go to the Discussions. * Create a new Discussion. See the thread setup section for how to set it up. * On the thread, at least six reasons must be stated on why the user should be promoted. Same goes for demotion. * The person who nominates themself or another user must filter the discussion under Promotion/Demotion, or else it will not be counted. * Users will vote if they would like the user to be in that position or have that position taken away. * The thread will be highlighted as an announcement on the wiki. * The nomination will be reviewed by Pokeballmachine three days after it is created to see if the user meets the promotion requirements to decide if the user should be promoted or not. Thread Setup Promotion (Username) for (Position) Name: Number of Edits: Number of Discussion Posts: Time on Wiki: Reasons for promotion: 1) 2) 3) 4) 5) 6) Say "Support" to support the nomination. To oppose, say "Oppose". Feel free to explain your reasoning. Demotion (Username) for Demotion Name: Time since last contribution: Reasons for demotion, with proof if needed: 1) 2) 3) 4) 5) 6) Say "Demote" to support the demotion. To oppose, say "Do not demote". Feel free to explain your reasoning.(if demotion thread) Note: The discussion must be filtered under Promotion/Demotion. Demotion Reasons a user can be qualified for demotion * Inactivity. The job of a high-ranking person is supposed to be active around the wiki. Any user that has not made a contribution for more than two months is automatically filtered as inactive. * Irresponsibility. '''This includes, but not limited to: causing problems/drama, power abuse, harassment of lower-ranked users, etc. * '''Rudeness. Users with moderator powers are supposed to be courteous to the wiki. Moderators' abilities should help make the user's wiki experience better, not make them worse. Screenshots are required as evidence in this case. Screenshots must link to a valid link that works. * Breaking wiki rules. Every user on the wiki is expected to follow wiki rules. One example is badge farming, where users just do tons of edits that are unhelpful to the wiki in order to get badges. Administration roles are responsible for knowing the wiki rules, and any wiki rule breaking is not tolerated. * Negligence. This means that the user is not doing the role that they applied for/were assigned to do. For example, a chat moderator that never moderates chat is considered negligence, or an admin that refuses to collaborate on any admin-related business. Extremely long periods of inactivity, most with no reason behind it, count as negligence. Voting Users will just simply say "Support" or "Oppose" on the thread, where some might explain their reasoning behind it. Users who have been on the wiki for less than three days will have their votes not counted. On demotion threads, users will simply say "Demote" or "Do not demote", where some might explain their reasoning behind it. Users who have been on the wiki for less than three days will not have their votes counted. Other * If you vote someone for a position that is not yourself, they can refuse a promotion thread. * Administrators and Bureaucrats have the right to close a position, including closing a thread. For example, if there are too many content moderators, they may explain that there are too many content moderators and lock the post. * A demotion thread can only be made by a user who has been on the wiki for at least two weeks and has at least 25 edits. * Evidence must be within a month of the person you would like to demote's activity. * In the case of bureaucrat demotion, a bureaucrat will be asked to step down. If they refuse, FANDOM support contact will be done. It must include a link to the demotion thread and a link to the demotion rules. * Users getting demoted may never go against the people who support their demotion. This includes, but not limited to: pm-ing them, attacking them, etc. If this happens to you, please contact any active staff to help fix the problem.